Listen to stories of Vesture
is rolled when playing this option, and the result text will vary accordingly. There are two possible success result titles, independently of the randomiser quality. The two possible rewards are based on the success title shown and are listed at the very bottom of this page. |Success title = In the kingdoms of silk --OR-- In the kingdoms of ash ( 1-4) |Success description = "The royal house of Vesture sits on the banks of a river as red as loathing. It is the only palace in Vesture with no matriarch to attend it. A room of silken cobwebs is left empty. The door is locked and sealed with red brick." }} 5-9) |Success description = "When a renowned weaver reaches the age of her dotage, she fashions the last garment she will ever wear, and makes ready to enter one of the palaces. There she will serve one of the matriarchs until the hour of her death." }} 10-19) |Success description = "I loved a prince once. His hair was bright as light from the farthest south, and his eyes were the hue of jaspers. He rode to war with Skite many years ago. He hangs in one of our palaces now." }} 20-29) |Success description = "The oldest palace in Vesture is the House of the Loom. There, new weavers go to fashion their first looms. It is where we bury those few of us unlucky enough to die. They hang in cocoons from the walls, … and watch over all our works." }} 30-39) |Success description = "When a spider matriarch is ailing, it falls to the royal house to find a replacement. We hunt … until we have found a larva of suitable size. It gestates …. It is then introduced to its new home and all doors are sealed for a month." }} 40-49) |Success description = "My mother was queen before me. She loved sweetcakes and municipal austerity. Her reign ended in the Bakery Riots in the capital. The city starved while the provincials dined on marzipan and sponge." }} 50-59) |Success description = "Once a year, each of the great palaces brings its finest silks …. Representatives from the royal house, the College and the Prester stand in judgement. … A tithe of only the very best is claimed, divided into three for each judge." }} 60-69) |Success description = "Every palace specialises in one type of weaving or another. The royal house will not allow duplicates. Samples are brought to us to adjudicate. The losing palace must find a new methodology or else be torn down, brick by brick." }} 70-79) |Success description = "My father was from Huz. He did not linger long in Vesture. The silences, he said. The rituals. He has long begged me to visit. I did once. I did not like it. It was awfully noisy." She pauses. "Of course, I like London very much." }} 80-89) |Success description = "My cousin who was once my regent holds the throne now. She exploited a division amongst the weavers. She bribed the court … to side in no one's favour when two of the great houses fell into dispute …. Vesture was soon in civil war." }} 90+) |Success description = "We have no ports in Vesture, for we are far from the sea. Our rivers run through web-strangled woodlands, where the spiders run wild. They do not trust us. … I had never stolen of their young so I was granted safe passage." }} * * ( if title is "In the kingdoms of silk" ) -- OR -- * * ( if title is "In the kingdoms of ash" )